


Short

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you pretty pretty please do an imagine where the reader is really short and Sam (being a giant) likes to pretend he can’t see her just to make her mad, Then one day she gets fed up and she teases him? With smut and fluff at the end? I love you!





	

Warnings: Smut, language

Fic:

It was always the same with Sam. He’d look right over your head, pondering why he could hear a voice but not see where it was coming from. You knew he did it just to get a rise out of you, and you knew he’d find that terminology funny too.

Your height wasn’t something that should bother you, and normally it didn’t, but when Sam made fun of you things changed. Maybe it was because you’d had a crush on the guy for years, or maybe you were just sick of the jokes, but he had a way of making you angry. That anger always seemed to spur him on. It was almost like he took pleasure in seeing you all worked up.

You’d show him. Tonight you were going to make sure he’d see you, and if he didn’t it was his loss. You put on your sexiest black lingerie and do your hair in loose curls before putting on just a touch of makeup. When you’re satisfied, you head out to find Sam.

Like you’d expected, you find him in the library with his nose buried in a book. “Hey, Sam,” you say as you move to lean against the doorframe.

“Hey, Y/N,” Sam answers without looking up.

“Aren’t you going to look at me?” you ask, disappointment in your voice.

“Even if I looked up, you’d be too short for me to see anyway,” Sam comments with a smirk on his lips, your eyes narrowing, “But I guess it might be worth a try since I’m sitting down and all; you might actually be tall enough for me to see from this height. Did you need s-” Sam’s words cut off as he looks up. His eyes widen as he looks you over, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard.

“I was hoping this get up would catch your eye,” you admit, “But I guess I’m still just too short. Oh well, if you can’t see me I guess I’ll have to find someone who can; Cas maybe.” You make sure Sam gets a good look at you as you turn to leave.

You disappear around the corner and as soon as you’re out of sight, you can hear the feet of Sam’s chair scratching against the floor. A smirk crosses your lips because you knew you had him. “Y/N, wait,” he calls as he chases after you. You only stop when he catches your wrist.

“Oh, you can see me?” you tease as you turn to face him, “How did this happen, I’ve always been too short before.”

“Stop it,” Sam says, “You know I was only saying that stuff to mess with you.”

“Well, go mess with someone else,” you tell him, “I plan on finding someone who isn’t going to ignore me tonight. I wonder where Dean is.”

“You think I’ve been ignoring you?” Sam asks. You raise an eyebrow at him as if to challenge his statement. “Well I haven’t,” he informs you, “The only reason I play that stupid game is because it makes it easier to keep my eyes off you.”

“Really?” you ask, tilting your head to the side.

“I want you,” Sam tells you, “Pretending I couldn’t see you was the only way to keep my feelings hidden.”

“I always thought you just wanted to piss me off,” you reply.

“Well, you are cute when you’re mad,” Sam adds. You roll your eyes at his statement.

“You really want me?” you ask him.

“Yes,” Sam answers, “Especially right now.” His hands find their way to your hips and you let him guide you backwards until your back hits the wall. Sam towers over you, his hands pressing flat against the wall so that he cages you between the wall and his body.

“Here?” you ask him, running your hands up his chest. Sam nods, his jaw clenched tight. Reaching up, you place your hand against the nape of Sam’s neck, guiding his lips to yours. The action sparks something in Sam and he presses his lips to yours hard, consuming you with a rough, demanding kiss.

His hands work at the hook of your bra, opening it in a flurry. Sam’s shirt is held closed by a series of snaps, so it’s easy for you to just tear open the front of his shirt. The action spurs Sam on, encouraging him to show his rougher side. He practically tears the clothing from your body, discarding it in a messy pile on the floor.

“Need you,” Sam groans against your lips, pushing his pants and boxers down around his knees, not even bothering to take them all the way off.

“Fuck,” you moan as you break the kiss, looking down to find his cock standing at attention. Sam smirks as he watches you look him over, your eyes lingering on certain places longer than others.

“Like what you see?” Sam asks, his hands exploring your body. His fingers dip into your skin here and there, hands grasping at you roughly. You whimper slightly as he squeezes one of your breasts, rolling the nipple between his thumb and pointer finger.

“A little,” you shrug as if you could care less. Your body betrays you as you rub your thighs together in search of friction.

“Yeah, I like a little of what I see too,” Sam replies, “Which for you pretty much means every inch of you.”

“Hey!” you shout, slapping his upper arm.

“Did I mention that you’re cute when you’re mad?” he teases.

“I thought we were done with you picking on me,” you tell him.

“I never said that,” he replies, “Teasing you is just so much fun.”

“Well, find another way to have fun,” you suggest.

“I can think of something,” Sam answers. His hands reach down, taking hold of your thighs and lifting you up off the floor. You squeal as your feet leave the ground, grasping at his shoulders for support. “Did I make you scream already?” Sam asks.

“No,” you grumble, “You’re going to have to try harder if you want to hear me scream.”

“That can be arranged,” Sam warns you. He positions his arms so that your knees dangle over them, his hands pressed flat against the wall for support. Leaning in, he kisses your neck and shoulders roughly, leaving little marks across your collarbone as well. You moan as he grinds himself against you, his hard cock sliding along your slick folds.

“Sam, please,” you groan, your fingertips digging into the skin of his shoulders as you desperately try to pull him closer.

“Sure you can take me?” Sam asks, drawing your earlobe out between his teeth, “I wouldn’t want to hurt you with you being so much smaller than me and all.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” you demand, making Sam grin. His lips press roughly to yours as he shifts his hips, sinking into you with one smooth stroke. “Fuck, Sam,” you groan as your walls stretch to accommodate his size. Your toes curl from the pleasure of having him inside you.

“You like that?” Sam asks, wetting his lips as he watches your expression of pleasure. You nod, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth. Sam’s eyes are flooded with lust. “Y/N,” he grunts as he pulls back and thrusts into you again. Each time he pulls back, he makes sure that only his tip stays inside you, allowing him to push all the way back into you.

You moan or cry out at each rough thrust, each one sliding you up and down the smooth wall behind you. He’s so rough, so lost in his actions, that you can’t help but think that you’d broken the gentle, loving Sam you’d come to love. You tilt your head to the side as he buries his face into the crook of your neck. A whimper escapes your lips as his teeth sink into the skin of your shoulder.

Fisting your hand into his hair, you pull hard, making him grunt loudly as his hips buck forward. You continue to tug at his hair as you lean forward kissing across his chest and marking him as he had done to you. The sensation has him grunting and groaning as he drives himself deep inside you over and over again.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Sam grunts, his cock throbbing against your tightening walls. The pressure building in your core is becoming too much to hold back. Your muscles tense as he brings you right to the edge of orgasm, your toes curling, back arching, and fingers digging into his skin. Sam is nearing his end too, his cock twitching inside you as his thrusts become erratic. Each thrust threatens to send you spiraling over the edge, but you try to hold back, waiting for Sam.

Finally, you can’t take anymore. “Sam!” you scream as your orgasm hits you like a freight train. Your body shudders hard as your walls clamp down violently around him. Sam groans and you bury your face into the crook of his neck, muffling the sounds you’re making. Your pleasure is enough to take your breath away, leaving you gasping as Sam chases his high.

“Fuck,” Sam grunts, “Fuck, Y/N!” Sam’s eyes shut and his jaw clenches tight as his cock pulses, spilling himself against your walls. His thrusts slow as he works himself through his high, letting you feel each little twitch of his cock as he comes undone. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Sam admits with a shy smile, his forehead resting against yours as his eyes search your own.

“And here I was, thinking I was too little for you to see,” you comment. You run your hand through his hair as you trace random patterns against his skin with your other hand.

“No, I was just too much of a jerk to tell you how I really felt,” Sam says.

“Yeah, you are a jerk,” you agree, “A big one.” Sam chuckles under his breath before leaning in to kiss you. “Are you going to let me down, or are you holding me hostage?” you ask him.

“What? Don’t you like being up here?” Sam teases, “You must be able to see so much more from this height.”

“It’s nice up here,” you shrug, “But there’s a lack of oxygen and I feel a little safer being closer to the ground.”

“How’s my bed sound?” Sam asks you. He pulls you away from the wall, keeping himself buried inside you as his hands splay across your back. You cling to him, not wanting to be dropped.

“Why not my bed?” you ask in return.

“Your bed is probably smaller than mine,” Sam shrugs, “I’m not sure I’d fit.”

“I’m never hearing the end of this, am I?” you ask him.

“Nope,” Sam answers with a grin. You roll your eyes, leaning in to kiss him as he carries you off to his room.


End file.
